


Frankie Zuko

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Midnight Fantasies, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-02
Updated: 2001-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Even a mob guy has a heart.This story is a sequel toAngela Santini.





	Frankie Zuko

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Midnight Fantasies: 4 - Frankie Zuko
    Fandom: Due South
    Rating: PG
    Warnings/Categories: Slash M/M (no sex)
    Main characters: Frankie Zuko and Ray Vecchio
    Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and I don't intend to
    make any money with them. There are no intentions to infringe the rights
    of the legal owners. E-mail:
    
    As always, this story hadn't been possible without Birgitt and Connie.
    Gracias Ladies of The Sith. 
    
    Midnight Fantasies: 4 - Frankie Zuko
    By Claudia Aranda
    
    Note: Frankie is one of my favorite characters. The "We have history"
    statement, made me wonder about what was he talking about. 
    
    Frankie Zuko was a bastard and everyone hated him. To Frankie that was
    almost flatering, almost... because the only one person for whom Frankie
    cared about, aside his daughter, hated him too. 
    
    If this one person could love him, Frankie would be a happy mob guy.
    
    Frankie ignored his wife for a moment, she was the most beautiful girl
    of the vicinity, that's why he married her. If he had to be married with
    someone he didn't love, at least she had to be pretty. 
    
    Pretty. That word brought a smile to his lips. A lot of people, men and
    women, thought that people like Fraser with his fair skin and cold blue
    eyes, were beautiful. But to him, the full lips, the aquiline features,
    the noble nose, the well shaped skull of a balding Italian cop, were
    beautiful. And Ray's eyes... those green pools of light. Frankie sighed
    to himself. 
    
    He had never allowed anybody to know about his secret love, not even
    the featuring star of his fantasies (when he was with his wife) knew
    anything. 
    
    Frankie never told him about his feelings because Ray Vecchio was straight
    and more important, he wasn't of his league. Frankie knew too well that
    if Ray had been one of his men, he hadn't have the will enough to not
    jump over him, to do what he had dreamed since his teenagers years. 
    
    Frankie shook his head, he had begun to feel warm all over his body but
    even more in his groin. He had to do something. He tought about Fraser.
    Yeah, that was the right choice! Frankie hated Fraser with all his heart.
    He didn't know if there was something between Fraser and Ray aside friendship,
    but he hated him the same. 
    
    Again Frankie was celebrating his birthday with a great party in the
    most expensive Italian restaurant of the city, and was pretending that
    he really believed on the fake good wishes he received, when he had seen
    Fraser and Ray entering the restaurant. 
    
    Ray Vecchio had entered the place with his usual confidence, walking
    slowly while his eyes scaned the room, his coat floating around him,
    like if he was dancing, his face emotionless... until Ray had seen Frankie.
    
    Frankie had seen him before, and had hoped, against all the logic, that
    Ray would smile to him and will come to congratulate him. 
    
    But when Ray fixed his stare on Frankie his eyes were hard and angry.
    Frankie's heart ached for another chance lost. Ray hadn't understood
    what Frankie had tried to do. OK, Frankie had tried to kill Fraser but
    it had been for Ray's sake. This crazy red jacket would make Ray end
    up dead. Frankie's hands turned on fist under the table, If something
    like that happen, Frankie will make that damn mountie sorry for it, very,
    very sorry. 
    
    Had been passed two years since Irene's death before to do a party like
    this, again. Ray was thinking on made a nasty remark to Frankie when
    his eyes torn sad for a moment, remembering Gardino and Irene. Fraser
    was standing next to him. Fraser was his best friend. The best friend
    you would have. Ray would be so selfish to risk his life? 
    
    No, he couldn't.
    
    He turned to Fraser, "Benny, I think this place is too much crowded.
    Maybe we would go to Mr. Lee restaurant? Dief is welcome there." 
    
    Fraser understood immediately, "Of course, Ray."
    
    They left without noticing the pain in Frankie's eyes. Frankie took a
    sip of his coffee, he knew what Ray had done. He was protecting Fraser
    as always. 
    
    Ray was generous and loyal and as always so strong and proud, that Frankie
    would love forcing Ray to accept him in his life. 
    
    Frankie watched the two cops left. If someday Ray could love him, Frankie
    would be happy. Until then, he would continue protecting him like he
    had promised to himself so many years ago. In that right moment, mentally,
    Frankie made another promise, to Fraser this time, 'Damn Canadian, if
    you hurt him, I kill you.' 
    
    End
    
    


End file.
